nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Overview Equipment goes into specific slots on a Girl to increase specific Stats. There are 6 Types of Equipment: Weapon, RIng, Pendant, Head, Armor, Boots Each Piece of Equipment increase Specific Stats: # Weapon - Increases Attack and HP. # Ring - Increases Attack, HP, and Resist. # Pendant - Increases Attack, HP, and Resist. # Head - Increases HP, Defense, and Damage. # Armor - Increases Attack, HP, and Defense. # Boots - Increases Defense, Damage, and Movement Speed. All Equipment is all separated by Quality. Listed from Lowest Quality to Highest Quality: White, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Gold, Red, Dark There are many different variables that affect the strength of equipment, they will be discussed below. Upgrade Tab This is where you Upgrade it's level. The max level you can upgrade to is defined by Player Level and Equipment Boost Level. * One-Key Button - Will upgrade the equipment to the max level it can. This is limited by Boost Level and Player Level. * Upgrade Button - This button will upgrade the equipment's level one by one. When Leveling up, there is a Crit Chance to Level up and the max amount is determined by your VIP level. Boost Tab Unlocks at Player Level 32. Boosting increases the max level and base Attributes of the Equipment. Max Boost is +8 and each Boost requires a piece of equipment. The piece of equipment does not need to be the same type of equipment as the equipment you are boosting. Boost Levels Data * Max Equipment Level ** +1 - Max Level 50 ** +2 - Max Level 60 ** +3 - Max Level 75 ** +4 - Max Level 90 ** +5 - Max Level 105 ** +6 - Max Level 125 ** +7 - Max Level 150 ** +8 - Max Level 170 * Grade of Equipment Needed to Boost ** Green Equipment *** +1 to +8 - Green Equipment ** Blue Equipment *** +1 to +8 - Blue Equipment ** Purple Equipment *** +1 - Blue Equipment *** +2 to +8 - Purple Equipment ** Orange Equipment *** +1 - Purple Equipment *** +2 to +8 - Orange Equipment ** Gold Equipment *** +1 - Orange Equipment *** +2 to +8 - Gold Equipment ** Red Equipment *** +1 - Gold Equipment *** +2 to +8 - Red Equipment ** Dark Equipment *** +1 - Red Equipment *** +2 to +8 - Dark Equipment Reforge Tab Unlocks at Player Level 36 Reforging increase the Growth of the equipment. To do this requires Reforge Crystals. By using Reforge you increase the Equipment's Quality and there are 5 Levels of Quality. # Common # Good # Rare # Epic # Legendary Once an Equipments Growth has reached a certain point it will upgrade to the next level of Quality. You can either Reforge Once or Ten Times. Reforging can either increase or decrease growth, but overall it doesn't affect the final stats, just the amount of Reforge Crystals you use. The amount of Reforge Crystals needed per reforge is determined by Quality of the Equipment (Not Reforge Quality). * Green Equipment - 1 Reforge Crystal / Reforge or 10 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge * Blue Equipment - 2 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 20 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge * Purple Equipment - 3 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 30 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge * Orange Equipment - 4 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 40 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge * Gold Equipment - 5 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 50 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge * Red Equipment - 6 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 60 Reforge Crystal / 10x Reforge * Dark Equipment - 7 Reforge Crystals / Reforge or 70 Reforge Crystals / 10x Reforge Reset Tab Reset does what it says. It will reset the Equipment back to base stats. You will receive all Materials used for Boost, 80% of Reforge Crystals used for Reforging, 80% of Gold used for Leveling Up the equipment, and 30% of Materials used for Casting (You will not get any Blueprints back). Each Reset costs Pokestones and that is determined by the Quality of the Equipment * Green Equipment - 1 Pokestone * Blue Equipment - 2 Pokestones * Purple Equipment - 5 Pokestones * Orange Equipment - 10 Pokestones * Gold Equipment - 20 Pokestones * Red Equipment - 30 Pokestones * Dark Equipment - 50 Pokestones Rune Tab Unlocked at Player Level ?? Runes add another dimension to Girl Customization. There are 4 Runes that can be inlayed onto a piece of Equipment. Runes are put into more detail on the Runes page Other Information Set Bonuses Once you start hitting Blue Quality and Above Equipment you start encountering Set Bonuses. These bonuses add extra Stats to the Girl they are equipped on. Enchanting Enchanting adds another level to Equipment Customization, but it's a highly risky endeavor. Identify & Baptise Once again, another thing that adds more Customization to your equipment. This can be very costly This goes into further detail in the Identify & Baptize section linked below Links * Identify & Baptize Category:Team Building Category:General Game Info